Une extraordinaire vengeance
by Mary-58
Summary: Mélanie avait une vie avant. Expédiée sans vergogne au XIXe siècle, sous le joug infernale d'une Entité, elle devra prendre la place d'une autre. Elle aura fort à faire avant d'espérer pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Mais gardons espoir! Après tout, c'est Mr Darcy qu'elle y rencontrera.(Autre synopsis à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Bienvenu!**

Si vous avez cliqué sur le lien menant à cette Fanfiction, c'est que vous êtes au moins fans de Jane Austen, et par conséquence de son œuvre la plus connue: 'Orgueil et préjugés'.

Pour la préface, je vais vous expliquer plus longuement mes intentions, en ce qui concerne cette histoire. C'était une idée comme ça au départ, née de l'imagination d'une fan inconditionnelle de J. Austen, ainsi que d'univers fantaisistes. Vous vous ferez certainement votre propre idée de ce que je vais tenté d'écrire, et j'espère que vous m'en ferez part au fil des chapitres.

Ne soyez pas trop durs, je vous en prie, il se peut que je me laisse parfois emporter par l'esprit de la coquette enragée, au cœur dégoulinant de guimauve trop sucrée qui réside (Hélas?!) en moi.

 **Je précise que mis à part les personnages que j'ai inventés (tel que l'héroïne,...), ainsi que l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient. Les lauriers reviennent encore et toujours à notre chère Jane Austen.**

Il se peut, en dépit de mes relectures, que certaines «coquilles» me résistent encore et toujours. Si vous les débusquez,n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces lignes. **:-D**

Alors nous y voilà! Voici le synopsis de cette histoire:

Moi, entité qui règne sur l'espace-temps, je suis venue afin de partager avec vous ma toute dernière trouvaille en matière de torture. Je ne pouvais prédire l'avenir, mais quelque chose me disait que ma nouvelle «amie» n'était pas au bout de ses peines, ni de ses surprises. Elle aurait fort à faire, et à gérer. Elle croyait connaître l'histoire de Mr Darcy et Elizabeth Bennet, mais il n'en sera rien. J'aime à penser que mes intentions de sont pas si mauvaises...

* * *

 **Une extraordinaire vengeance!**

 **Préface**

Mélanie cette chère Mélanie, que je m'apprêtais sous peu à torturer, avait retenu mon attention voilà déjà quelques temps.

D'un naturel fataliste et peu encline à l'optimisme, elle était de celle qui subissait plus qu'elle n'aimait la vie. Peu satisfaite de son existence, elle avait une forte propension à toujours rejeter la faute sur autrui, plutôt que d'avoir l'amabilité de supporter en silence, comme le commun de mortels.

C'est pourquoi, moi Entité qui règne sur l'Espace-Temps, je vais me servir de cette jeune fille afin de réparer une erreur commise voilà un peu plus de deux siècles. Et, par le même occasion, faire les pieds de cette râleuse invétérée.

Nul ne me tiendra rigueur, j'en étais persuadée, d'avoir fait une entorse ou deux aux commandements relatifs à l'espace et au temps. En étant la maîtresse incontestée, il me revenait de droit de juger lorsque la situation exigeait que l'on modifie quelques événements forts regrettables.

Nous voici donc aux événements en question: le destin avait voulu que la vie d'une autre s'achève à son aube. Et c'est ainsi que dans mon infini mansuétude, j'avais décidé d'envoyer Mélanie vivre la vie d'une certaine Katherine Hadlow.

Non pas pour mon amusement personnel, mais simplement parce-que certaines personnes avaient beaucoup de choses à donner et partaient sans en avoir eu le temps.

Ne vous y trompez pas, je n'avais rien d'une sentimentale, bien au contraire. Mon sadisme se trouvait être légendaire, à l'échelle cosmique.

Et si ressusciter les morts restait à jamais hors de ma portée, en revanche, jouer avec le temps et les cafards de la Terre m'était non seulement tout à fait possible, mais j'y prenais un odieux plaisir. Les humains et tout ce qui s'en suivait me grinçait entre les dents, et rien ne pouvait davantage me faire plaisir que de mettre mon grain de sel, au sein de leur ridicule existence.

Cela dit, je l'avouais à demi mot, cette histoire avec Katherine Hadlow me concernait de près, dans la mesure où j'avais peut-être fait un ou deux mauvais choix. En raison de circonstances atténuantes très solides, dont je ne parlerais pas ici. Je n'en parlerai plus jamais, d'ailleurs.

Mais revenons à notre sujet: Mélanie. Mon tout nouveau cobaye.

Ce serait mentir que de vous dire que je n'en retirais aucune satisfaction personnelle. En effet, Mélanie était tout à fait le genre de personne à me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Elle l'apprendrai à ses dépends, et il me tardait de la voir se débattre, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, pour tenter d'échapper à mon châtiment.

Mais assez parlé, il était temps. Je n'avais que trop attendu. Tout avait été mesuré au millimètre près, par mes bons soins. Seuls les évidents choix personnels que fera Mélanie resteront hors de mon contrôle. Les règles en la matières étaient très rigides: 'le Libre-Arbitre'. Un fléau si vous voulez mon avis. Mais inévitable et surtout immuable dans l'univers. La seule protection des mortels contre nous, les 'Entités'.

Ainsi, cette histoire allait bientôt commençait, et vous, vous serez au premières loges, assistant aux déboires d'une jeune fille du XXIe siècle projetée un beau matin au début du XIXe siècle, avec pour seul atout son hypothétique avance culturelle, ainsi que ses maigres connaissances historiques en matière de société anglaise à l'époque de la régence.

De vous à moi, je n'attendais que la rencontre avec un certain gentleman. Il allait me la mettre en condition, elle qui se revendiquait féministe. Le carquois dans lequel on essaierait inévitablement de la mettre ferait le reste.

Oh! Comme je suis toute excitée à l'idée de voir cela! Quelle spectacle cela promet d'être, vous ne trouvez pas?

Alors calez-vous bien dans votre fauteuil, ou ce qui sert de support à votre postérieur, et admirez l'artiste!

* * *

Voilà pour la préface! Review?! Si vous souhaitez poursuivre l'aventure, dites-le moi!

Write you soon:)


	2. I De dramatiques débuts

Voici le premier chapitre!

 **Timinoouh : Je tiens à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Signaler ta présence est déjà beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu trouveras des choses à me dire :D**

 **Merci également de me suivre.**

En parlant de review, sachez que j'entends les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Au contraire, j'ai conscience d'avoir beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et l'on n'est jamais trop nombreux pour cela. Ma seule exigence est qu'elles ne soient pas insultantes, comme tout à chacun je pense.

Voilà!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne Lecture :-)

* * *

 **I. De dramatiques débuts**

 **'Quelque part, Londres, 2017'**

J'observais Mélanie tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Ployant sous le poids de son sac de cours, courbant l'échine sous la pluie, notre brillante étudiante en littérature anglaise, ne se doutait assurément pas du destin qui l'attendait très prochainement. Elle en aurait certainement couru à s'en briser les rotules si cela avait été le cas.

Je me riais d'avance de sa réaction, lorsqu'elle découvrirait l'endroit où je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer. Quelle ironie qu'elle ne puisse me voir, cette chère enfant qui détestait tant que l'on se moque d'elle.

Trempée jusqu'aux os, Mélanie fouillait fébrilement son sac à la recherche de ses clefs. Elle finit par débusquer ses dernières, entre deux classeurs. Pestant contre ses mains gelées et tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça sur ses gonds, provoquant les aboiements du caniche irascible de la voisine.

Dédaigneuse envers l'animal, Mélanie ferma la porte brusquement. Ce geste n'eut pour seul effet que d'accentuer les aboiements suraigus qui résonnèrent un moment dans les étages silencieux du petit immeuble londonien.

Frissonnante, Mélanie alluma le chauffage sitôt entrer dans son studio, et se délesta rapidement de ses affaires, jetant son manteau sur le clic-clac, et ses chaussures dans un coin.

Éreintée par une longue journée où ses professeurs n'avaient pas manqué une seule occasion de lui torturer les méninges, elle s'affala, tel un hippopotame sur ce qui lui faisait office de canapé et de lit.

Les aboiements du caniche cessèrent subitement. 'Sa maîtresse l'aura certainement fait taire à l'aide de friandises spéciales nabot, songea-t-elle'.

Bien que très intéressantes, ces réflexions ne captèrent pas longtemps son attention. Leur préférant l'indétrônable télévision, Mélanie chercha du regard la télécommande, avant de la repérer sur la commode près de la fenêtre.

'Était-ce vraiment un endroit pour poser une télécommande, se dit-elle en son for intérieur, décrétant que son niveau de fatigue l'empêcherait de l'atteindre sans dommages'.

Au moment où ses réflexions étaient remplacée par une vague de torpeur, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans son sac.

-' Tant pis, ils rappelleront, bailla-t-elle, en s'effondrant tout habillée, avant de s'endormir en quelques secondes.

Trois heures plus tard, la tête dans le brouillard, Mélanie émergea, ses cheveux noirs en batailles. D'un pas lourd et mal assuré, elle se traîna jusqu'à la kitchenette.

Son mini frigo ne contenait qu'une brique de lait à moitié pleine, une demi plaquette de beurre et un fond de pot de confiture à la fraise. Peu exigeante en matière de gastronomie, elle prit un bol et des flocons d'avoine.

Attrapant au passage la télécommande, elle déplia le clic-clac et s'installa sous les couvertures avec son bol de flocons d'avoine bouillis à la confiture de fraise.

Le programme télé ne s'annonçait guère alléchant, mais revoir une énième fois des épisodes de Big Bang Theory ferait l'affaire pour ce soir.

Ne songeant même pas à ouvrir un seul de ses cours, Mélanie s'endormit, bercée par un Sheldon rendu furax par Léonard. Ignorante de ce qui l'attendait.

Des ombres dansaient dans le petit studio, silencieuses, elle recouvrirent bientôt tout son corps, l'emportant dans les ténèbres. Un battement de cils, et Mélanie disparu sans laisser de trace.

* * *

 **'Quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, 1811'**

Katherine revenait des caraïbes dans de tristes circonstances. Les îles de son enfance lui semblaient bien lointaines, tandis que la voiture la menait, accompagnée de sa gouvernante, à Londres.

Dire qu'il y avait un mois à peine, elle contemplait l'aube depuis le balcon de sa chambre, à la résidence Hadlow.

Son père avait succombé à une mauvaise grippe un an auparavant et, en tant que femme, il lui avait fallu regagner le vieux continent pour y rejoindre son seul parent encore en vie, Mr Foxley, sitôt la période de deuil terminée.

Bien que son père lui avait toujours parlé en termes élogieux de son frère, elle ne pouvait se réjouir de devoir le rejoindre en Angleterre. Elle ne connaissait pas ce pays, et s'y trouverait seule. Si l'on exceptait sa gouvernante, Mrs Beans, bien sûr. Mais même cette dernière semblait déjà rongée par le mal du pays. Katherine le voyait bien à sa mine renfrognée. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille connaissait très bien sa gouvernante; à la mort de sa mère, alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans, Mrs Beans s'était vue confier la lourde de tâche d'élever la toute jeune maîtresse de la résidence Hadlow.

Son père, James Hadlow, était alors empreint d'un chagrin si puissant que pour longtemps il fut incapable d'assurer son rôle de père auprès de sa fille. Mrs Beans, très attachée à la mère de l'enfant, ne put se résoudre de la laisser seule traversée les premières étapes de sa vie.

La gouvernante se tint donc à ses côtés,l'éduquant et la chérissant comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre enfant.

Katherine lui reconnaissait tout cela, et l'en remerciait tous les jours que Dieu lui accordait.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompue par le chemin caillouteux qui faisait brinquebaler la voiture, et rendait la traversée du bois très désagréable pour les deux femmes.

 _-Faut-il réellement qu'on nous secoue ainsi? Demanda Katherine, une main posée contre le plafond de la voiture, dans l'espoir de se retenir._

 _-Un peu de patience chère amie, réussit à répondre Mrs Beans, en se retenant elle aussi aux parois de la voiture. Nous sommes bientôt sortis de la forêt. La route sera beaucoup mieux ensuite._

Mais les secousses s'accentuèrent de plus en plus. Les deux femmes entendait à présent distinctement le cocher hurlait diverses instructions à ses chevaux. Les rênes cinglaient l'air de plus en plus fort. Elles souffraient un peu pour les pauvres bêtes qui recevaient ces coups.

Et soudain, une des roues heurta quelque chose, projetant la voiture et ses passagers.

Katherine atterrit de plein fouet sur sa gouvernante, et quand la voiture dévia de la route, s'enfonçant dans la forêt en faisant plusieurs tonneaux, les deux femmes furent ballottées ensembles comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons.

Plus loin sur la route, une mare de sang entourait le cocher. Les chevaux, dont les attaches s'étaient brisées, galopaient déjà au loin, et n'étaient plus que de vague tâches sombre à l'horizon. Seule la poussière qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage resta visible encore quelque temps.

La terre que la voiture avait retournée à la lisère de la forêt, laissait supposer de funestes présages quant au sort des deux jeunes femmes. Sur la route caillouteuse, l'on voyait ici et là quelques malles dont le contenu avait été éparpillé par le dramatique accident qui venait de se produire.

Le silence s'abattit enfin, même les oiseaux s'étaient tus, pour l'occasion.

A des milliers d'années-lumières de là, une Chose, venait de réaliser l'ampleur de ses «une ou deux» erreurs.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater les choses se mettent doucement en place. Le prochain chapitre sera, normalement, publié tout aussi rapidement que celui-ci.

Si vous avez apprécié votre lecture, ou pas, et si le coeur y est, faites-moi en part?!

Merci :)


	3. II Une arrivée fracassante

Bonsoir à tous.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et vous prendre le temps de me faire part de vos avis.

Merci encore à toi, **Timinoouh** pour avoir commenté le premier chapitre. Je te souhaites une bonne lecture.

Je précise que Mr Foxley et son frère n'ont pas le même nom car le premier étant un cadet, il ne peut hériter du titre de son père. Cela dit, à la mort de Lord Hadlow, il prend le titre et sera donc appelé ainsi dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **II. Une arrivée fracassante**

 **'Grosvenor Street, Londres, 1811'**

Mr Foxley revint dans le grand salon, après avoir fini de lire la lettre que son majordome lui avait apportée.

Sa résidence londonienne était très animée ce soir, en effet, toutes ses proches relations avaient répondu présentes à son invitation à dîner.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, tous se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués par la missive mystérieuse. Mr Foxley, lui savait de quoi il en retournait. La fille de son frère récemment décédé allait venir habiter avec lui.

Vieux garçon, Mr Foxley, avait tout d'abord craint de ne pas savoir comment prendre soin d'une jeune fille de dix-huit. Puis, il se rappela dans quelles circonstances son frère avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne, lui préférant les îles fraîchement acquises par l'empire.

Il venait alors de se marier avec une jeune fille, Miss Abigaëlle Green. Le seul défaut de cette dernière était d'être Irlandaise. Le seul point tristement positif avait été que leurs parents étant morts quelques temps avant ces événements, il n'eut à affronter que le reste de sa famille. Les relations devinrent tendues au sein de cette dernière, et James décida alors d'emmener sa femmes dans les Caraïbes, loin des vipères de la bonne société anglaise.

Mr Foxley avait toujours nourri de vifs regrets à ce propos, s'acharnant à entretenir une correspondance régulière avec un frère qui, il le savait, lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pris son parti face à leur famille. D'autant plus que lorsque sa femme mourut, il avait commis l'erreur de lui dire qu'il pouvait maintenant rentrer en Angleterre afin d'y élever sa fille dans de meilleures conditions.

Lord James Foxley avait pris la mouche en lisant ses mots un beau matin. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il s'accoquinerait à nouveau avec cette même société qui avait rejeté sa femme, lui avait-il rétorqué dans une lettre pleine de colère.

Les liens fraternels étant ce qu'ils étaient, de plates excuses empreintes de compassion de la part de Mr Foxley, furent suffisantes pour lui accorder le pardon. En effet, les deux frères se respectaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient, et il aurait été insupportables pour l'un de perdre l'autre.

Thomas Foxley, l'avocat, avait donc répondu positivement à la venue de sa nièce, se réjouissant, et remerciant Dieu de lui donner enfin l'occasion de réparer ses erreurs ainsi que sa lâcheté. Il ferait donc tout son possible pour offrir à sa nièce tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, et s'il fallait pour cela affronter toutes ses relations, alors soit, il le ferait. Cette fois-ci, il ne se débinerait pas, se jura-t-il.

Car il ne se faisait guère d'illusion tandis qu'il rejoignait les relations en question. Katherine restait à moitié irlandaise. Les connaissant un peu, certains lui en tiendrait rigueur. Mais qu'importe, si la jeune fille possédait la moitié du caractère de son père, elle leur ferait face avec dignité. A l'instar de ce dernière il y avait de cela vingt ans.

-Mr Foxley, l'interpella Lady Catherine de Bourgh, le ramenant brusquement au moment présent, loin des souvenirs douloureux de sa jeunesse. Quelle nouvelle a bien pu vous tenir éloigné de notre digne compagnie aussi longtemps?'

Mr Foxley prit un temps de réflexion, méditant sur la meilleure façon de leur annoncer l'arrivée de sa nièce en Angleterre. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il devait agir pour le bien de Katherine en mesurant ses mots, et en restant ferme.

Il leva les yeux vers Lady Catherine, mais à présent tous le regardaient, rendus curieux par son silence.

 _-Lady Catherine, vous tous mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer: Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon frère nous a quitté il y a déjà presque un an, laissant derrière lui sa fille unique, Miss Hadlow. Étant son seul parent encore en vie, j'ai accepté voilà plusieurs mois, de l'accueillir auprès de moi et d'en prendre soin. La lettre que je viens de recevoir venait d'elle. Elle me fait part de son arrivée en Angleterre sous très peu de temps._

Mr Foxley observa attentivement les réactions de ses amis, y cherchant une quelconque émotion négative. Et si Lady Catherine fronça un instant les sourcils avant de retrouver de sa superbe, les autres visages exprimaient soit de la curiosité, soit de la réjouissance pour le maître des lieux.

Maître des lieux qui s'en trouva tout à fait soulagé, tout en se promettant de garder un œil sur les agissements de la maîtresse de Rosings Park. Il connaissait bien l'aversion de cette dernière à l'encontre de la mère de Katherine Hadlow, mais cette fois-ci il serait intransigeant, il se l'était juré.

La conversation se poursuivit, et bientôt il fut assailli de question sur Miss Hadlow. Mr Foxley y répondit volontier, satisfait de la tournure des événements. Seule Lady Catherine, ainsi que son neveu, Mr Darcy, restèrent silencieux. La première semblait vivement contrariée, tandis que l'autre affichait une franche indifférence.

* * *

 _' **Quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, 1811'**_

Mrs Beans ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle se trouvait allongée par-terre à quelques mètres de la voiture, complètement retournée.

Réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de se passer, Mrs Beans tenta de se relever mais fut très vite rattrapée par la douleur de sa cheville droite. Elle se l'était foulée en passant par la fenêtre, mais ne paraissait pas avoir subi d'autres dommages.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva et boita jusqu'à la voiture, ignorant la souffrance. Que Dieu ait épargné sa maîtresse!

Arrivant enfin à la voiture, elle en ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur. Sa jeune maîtresse gisait en travers des deux banquettes, les yeux grands ouverts et voilés par la mort.

Poussant un gémissement, elle se hissa à l'intérieur, tentant d'attendre Miss Hadlow.

Si la lumière de la lune passait un instant auparavant à travers le feuillage automnale éparse des arbres, l'obscurité se fit subitement autour d'eux. Remplacé par des ombres menaçantes. Atteignant enfin le bras de Katherine, Mrs Beans s'y accrocha, apeurée et envahit par le chagrin. Mais ce dernier lui échappa, disparaissant, tel de l'eau, entre ses doigts, et bientôt sa main se referma sur le vide.

La lune reprit ses droits en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, et Mrs Beans, le corps à moitié dans l'habitacle découvrit une jeune fille ressemblant trait pour trait à sa défunte maîtresse, si l'on exceptait son accoutrement, la longueur de ses cheveux, et le fait que celle-ci commençait à se réveiller.

* * *

Réveillée par un atterrissage quelque peu brutale sur une surface instable et plus ou moins rigide, Mélanie entrouvrit légèrement les yeux en bougonnant.

Il faisait sombre. Tâtonnant prudemment autour d'elle, ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité et elle distingua les traits d'un visage. Poussant un cri de surprise, elle essaya de reculer sans succès, bloquée par la paroi derrière elle.

 _-Qui est là? Demanda Mélanie, la voix rendue chevrotante par la peur._

Elle ne se trouvait très probablement plus dans son appartement, et cela lui semblait si réel qu'elle ne pouvait se raccrocher à l'idée d'un rêve.

La personne bougea dans la pénombre, puis parla enfin d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Bien que cette pensée soit cruelle, cela rassura Mélanie, qui songea qu'il valait mieux que ce soit cette personne qui l'a craigne.

 _-hum... J-je suis Mrs Beans. V-vous venez d'apparaître ici... V-vous avez pris... sa place... elle était... Je n'en sais pas plus que vous..._

La femme ne put aller plus loin, sanglotant en silence. Désarçonnée, Mélanie se racla la gorge, gênée par ses pleurs. Elle détestait les effusions, et tout ce qui avait attrait à un trop plein d'émotions.

 _-Je vois..., moi, c'est Mélanie. Je vais commencer par sortir de là, d'accord?_

Elle n'y comprenais rien du tout, mais la situation exigée une réaction immédiate, et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien.

Prenant les choses en main, elle amorça un mouvement pour se hisser hors de l'habitacle de ce qu'elle pensait être une sorte de carrosse. Enfin de ce qu'elle avait pu en observer jusque là. Il était complètement retourné, et de toute évidence cette Mrs Beans pleurait une personne morte dans l'accident. Mélanie était désolée pour elle, mais n'était pas non plus décidée à compatir pour le moment.

Mrs Beans sembla le comprendre, car bientôt elle entreprit de sortir la partie de son corps qui lui bouchait le passage.

Une fois sortie sans dommage du véhicule, Mélanie se remit sur ses pieds, regardant autour d'elle. Des arbres dépouillés de la quasi totalité de leurs feuilles les entouraient.

 _-Vous lui ressemblez trait pour trait, murmura Mrs Beans en l'observant comme une bête curieuse._

Mélanie reporta sur attention sur elle.

 _-Je ressemble à qui?_

 _-A Miss Katherine Hadlow, ma._..

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, rendant les choses plus difficiles. Il fallait réfléchir, et vite.

 _Où était-elle?_

Observant Mrs Beans qui pleurait toujours abondamment, elle avisa ses vêtements: Vêtue d'une robe empire marron, les cheveux tirés en un chignon austère, toute sa manière d'être venait d'un autre temps. Un désagréable idée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Mélanie en songeant à cela.

Elle se risqua à l'interrogeait:

 _-Où sommes-nous?_

 _-En Angleterre, finit par répondre Mrs Beans, après un petit moment à ravaler ses larmes._

 _-D'accord... Pouvez-vous m'indiquer l'année, s'il-vous-plaît?_

 _-1811..._

Sa question eut le mérite d'interrompre les sanglots de la vieille femme. Elle l'a regardait à présent de haut en bas. Elle paraissait réfléchir à l'instar de Mélanie, et finir par comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mrs Beans croisa ses mains, et demanda:

 _-Pourquoi êtes-vous vêtue ainsi?_

Baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, Mélanie avisa son vieux pyjama Snoopy... Bon soit, il y avait plus élégant, mais franchement personne ne l'avait prévenue qu'elle se retrouverait transportée en pleine nuit au début de XIXe siècle. Une vague de panique tenta une percée dans son esprit.

 _'Non, se fustigea-t-elle, il ne fallait pas céder à la panique, cette situation était certes très bizarre et un peu déroutante, mais ce n'était pas le moment...'_

En revanche, Mrs Beans avait abandonné ses sanglots au profit d'une extrême agitation, comme poussée par une force invisible.

 _-Venez, lui dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. Vous ne pouvez rester habillée comme ça_.

Elle l'a traîna derrière elle, et sortit de la forêt d'un pas rapide en suivant les traces laissées par la dégringolade du carrosse. Bientôt elles aperçurent la lisière, ainsi que le spectacle horrible que cela impliquait.

Mrs Beans fit un signe de croix en voyant le cocher baignant dans son propre sang, mais ne s'y attarda pas, se dirigeant en boitant vers les malles un peu plus loin.

Ramassant une partie de leur contenu, Mrs Beans entraîna à nouveau Mélanie à l'abri du bois.

 _-Déshabillez-vous, ordonna-t-elle, une fois hors de vue de la route._

 _-Pardon... dit Mélanie, désarçonnée._

 _-Eh bien oui! Des gens ne tarderont sûrement pas à venir nous porter secours en voyant arriver les chevaux aux triple au galop, traînant leur attaches derrière eux. Personne ne doit vous surprendre ainsi accoutrée... en sous-vêtement, dit-elle, dubitative, en observant son pyjama. Elle précisa plus pour elle-même: C'est peut-être le destin?_

Mélanie ne comprenait pas.

 _Pourquoi le destin?_

Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle ressembler trait pour trait à la fille disparu, lui avait-elle dit tout à l'heure...

 _-Vous voulez que je prenne sa place, murmura Mélanie, comme si elles préparaient quelque conspiration?_

Mrs Beans ancra son regard au sien et murmura à son tour:

 _-Vous êtes apparue au moment où Katherine à disparu. Cela ne peut être un hasard, surtout lorsque votre ressemblance est si frappante. Je crois que c'était son destin de mourir ici, mais qu'on vous a envoyée pour prendre sa place. D'où venez-vous?_

La question était un peu tardive, mais bien qu'abasourdie par les paroles de la vieille femme, elle consentit à y répondre:

 _-Je viens de Londres... en 2017_

Troublée, Mrs Beans ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'enjoindre à se déshabiller. Mélanie s'exécuta, se retrouvant en culotte.

Tremblante de froid, elle enfila un espèce de chemise de nuit blanche, un corset que lui attacha sa nouvelle amie, puis une robe empire bleu nuit. Vint le tour des chaussures, sorte de mocassins à fanfreluches.

Mrs Beans s'occupa ensuite de ses cheveux, beaucoup trop courts à son goût. Elle parvint tout de même à les coiffer en un ridicule chignon qu'elle recouvrit d'un tissu doré pour lui donner plus fière allure. De toute façon l'accident les aura décoiffés.

Si Mélanie ne pouvait se voir en l'absence de miroir, elle imaginait son air, ce qui l'a fit frissonner de dégoût. Elle détestait les robes depuis aussi longtemps que remontaient ses souvenirs.

 _-Vous voilà prête, déclara Mrs Beans. Vous êtes à présent Miss Katherine Hadlow, Mélanie, me comprenez-vous? Je dois rester la seule à connaître la vérité._

 _-Euh...je crois..._

Mélanie réfléchissait à une solution possible, mais tant que cette histoire n'était pas tirée au clair, il lui semblait beaucoup plus facile d'endosser l'identité d'une personne connue et probablement riche, étant donné sa servante, le carrosse et les vêtements.

Cette Mrs Beans avait beau paraître guindée et austère, elle prenait les choses plutôt bien. Ce qui finit par avoir raison de ses doutes et la rassurait un peu. Elle ne savait que penser, et une pensée pour ses parents la traversa.

Il fallait trouver une solution pour retourner à son époque, mais pour ça il fallait déjà savoir comment elle avait atterri en 1811. Jusqu'à présent elle se serait moqué de quiconque aurait avancé une idée aussi farfelue, mais elle s'était de toute évidence fourvoyée...Tout était possible.

 _-O.K. Finit par dire Mélanie, en s'obligeant à se nommer mentalement Miss Hadlow. Ça marche! Je suis Miss Katherine Hadlow._

 _J'aurais vraiment tout vu, songea Mélanie en époussetant vaguement sa robe._

Des chevaux se firent soudain entendre au loin et les deux femmes sortirent prudemment des bois.

Cinq cavaliers venaient à leur rencontre. Le plus vieux, lorsqu'il les aperçut les désigna du doigts, interpellant les quatre autres.

 _-Miss Hadlow? Demanda-t-il quand il fut à portée de voix._

Mrs Beans donna un coup à Mélanie et cette dernière répondit à l'affirmative.

 _-Mon Dieu, dit l'homme en sautant de sa selle. Je suis Mr Foxley, votre oncle. Les chevaux ont été retrouvés non loin de Londres et les selles portant les armoiries de notre famille, j'ai immédiatement été prévenu. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu._

Mélanie...enfin Katherine, jeta un œil aux autres hommes, vêtus plus modestement que Mr Foxley. Ils devaient être ses serviteurs.

Ils la saluèrent poliment, avant d'être distrait par l'arrivée d'un carrosse. Des hommes, toujours au service de Mr Foxley en descendirent avant de venir ramasser «ses» affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur la route.

Pendant ce temps là, son «oncle», la fit monter dans le carrosse et les escorta, Mrs Beans et elle, tandis qu'ils regagnaient Londres.

Une fois seules, Mrs Beans et «Katherine» se regardèrent.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Mélanie._

 _-On fait comme si de rien n'était, répondit-elle, en détournant ses yeux vers la fenêtre, ne désirant nullement en discuter maintenant._

Le seul problème était qu'elle ne savait quasiment rien des usages de l'époque. Mis à par avoir étudié les œuvres de Jane Austen par obligation, elle ne connaissait rien à l'époque de la régence.

Mélanie décida de reléguer ces détails dans un coin de son esprit. Tout à fait réveillée, elle s'assit plus confortablement sur la banquette, tâchant de se détendre. Ce ne fut guère un succès. Ces nerfs ne la lâchaient pas. Décidément cette histoire promettait d'être compliquée.

Pourtant, il faudrait bien trouver un moyen de rentrer. La place de la femme à cette époque, même riche, n'était pas très enviable. En tant que féministe auto-proclamée, Mélanie se doutait que jouer le jeu serait difficile pour elle.

 _'Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? Pensa-t-elle, en regardant à son tour par le fenêtre.'_

Ils approchaient de la capitale. Respirant profondément, Mélanie se répétait inlassablement qu'elle était Katherine Hadlow, tandis que le carrosse s'engageait dans les rues pavée de Londres.

J'observais mon œuvres, satisfaite. Je savais que l'austère Mrs Beans prendrait les choses en main, c'était dans son caractère. Quant à Mélanie, eh bien, qu'elle s'interroge sur les moyens de revenir à son époque, cela l'occupera.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :)


	4. III Une rencontre inattendue

**Bonsoir!**

 **Je te remercie à nouveau Timinoouh pour ta review, ainsi que pour ta mise en garde. J'ai relu le premier chapitre et, en effet, tu avais raison il y avait à corriger. Encore merci, je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir.**

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre. L'histoire se met en place, c'est pourquoi les choses sont encore lentes pour le moment. La transition entre les deux siècles est difficile à réaliser, et j'espère ne pas décevoir. N'étant qu'une amatrice en écriture, j'en appelle à votre indulgence. D'ailleurs si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse!**

 **De plus, je dois vous dire que je vais modifier certaines choses du roman de Jane Austen pour les besoins de l'histoire (en plus de la voyageuse futuriste ^^).**

 **Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire pour le moment.**

 **Merci pour votre attention.**

 **Bonne Lecture, j'espère vous retrouver dans les Reviews!**

* * *

 **III. Une rencontre inattendue**

Réveillée depuis un moment, Mélanie priait. Espérant de toutes ces forces que les événements de la vieille ne fussent qu'un affreux cauchemar. Cauchemar qu'elle pourrait éventuellement coucher sur papier à l'occasion.

Mais il n'en était rien. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle ne découvrit que la chambre dans laquelle on l'avait installée hier.

Allongée dans le lit à baldaquin, se refusant à regarder davantage l'horrible tapisserie bleu clair, Mélanie poussa un gémissement de désespoir, allant même jusqu'à songer à s'ouvrir les veines, juste pour voir.

Décrétant qu'un tel acte, de par la nature définitive de la mort, était très risqué, elle se contenta d'appuyer un oreiller sur son visage, avant de manquer d'air.

En résumé, elle se retrouvait au début du XIXe siècle, à l'époque de la régence, prenant ainsi la place d'une certaine Katherine Hadlow, fille de comte, qui lui ressemblait, selon les dires de Mrs Beans, trait pour trait. Une vraie jumelle, à quelques deux cents ans près. Jusqu'ici déjà, il y avait de quoi paniquer. Premièrement ce genre de chose n'aurait pas dû arriver, et deuxièmement, elle ne savait absolument pas comment repartir dans le futur.

La soirée avait été mouvementée. Sitôt introduite dans la résidence londonienne de son oncle, le nouveau Lord Hadlow, Mrs Beans avait prétexté une migraine de sa maîtresse pour la faire monter se coucher avant qu'elle ne fasse une bourde, déclarant qu'elles allaient toutes deux bien et que faire venir un médecin serait obsolète.

Mrs Beans, qui s'avérait être sa gouvernante, avait alors passé la nuit à lui expliquer qui elle était à présent, et ce que cela impliquait.

Mélanie savait bien ce que cela impliquait. La vie d'une riche noble était d'un ennui mortel. Uniquement ponctué par quelques pseudos plaisirs en société, tel que les bals et tout le tatoin qui s'en suivait inévitablement. Aucune de ses activités ne la tentait plus que ça. La simple idée de devoir s'incliner toutes les deux seconde, lui donnait de l'urticaire.

Mélanie doutait fortement de ses capacités à assumer le rôle que Mrs Beans voulait lui voir endosser. On aurait dit que pour palier à sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son amie, la vieille femme tenait absolument à ce qu'elle la remplace. Bien que sensible, comme tout être humain à cela, Mélanie n'avait aucune intention de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Si jouer le jeu s'avérait être nécessaire pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, elle se contenterait d'imiter au mieux cette Katherine Hadlow. Mrs Beans devrait se contenter de ses maigres performances d'actrice.

Comme on parlait du loup, on voyait la queue, la gouvernante entra dans la chambre à coucher et l'invita à se préparer pour le déjeuner.

Elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures, espérant s'étouffait plutôt que de devoir subir ça. Comment pouvait-elle être en 1811?

 _-Laissez-moi en paix, au moins pour ce matin, grogna-t-elle, la voix étouffée par l'épaisse couverture._

 _-Arrêter de faire votre égoïste, lui rétorqua la gouvernante. Et faites ce pourquoi on vous a envoyée ici!_

 _La nuit lui avait porté conseil et donné du courage à celle-là, pensa Mélanie._

 _-C'est ça! Moi j'ai rien demandé._

Mrs Beans ne prêta guère attention à ses revendications, et ouvrit les rideaux en grand, baignant la chambre de lumière. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour tirer Mélanie du lit et l'emmener dans son bain.

Dégoûtée, la jeune fille cracha mille noms d'oiseaux, qui n'eurent d'autres effets sur la gouvernante que de la frotter plus fort avec une sorte d'éponge de bain.

Mélanie rendit les armes pour le moment, se rangeant du côté de la vieille femme.

Une fois prête, et habillée d'une affreuse robe verte pâle, on l'invita à descendre déjeuner en compagnie de son oncle.

La maison était très grande, et luxueuse. Elle descendit les larges escaliers, dirigée par un domestique qui l'a mena jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Assis en bout de table, son oncle la salua aimablement. Elle prit une place au hasard, s'apercevant qu'elle était affamée. Son bol de flocons d'avoine lui semblait bien loin.

-J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, en dépit de l'accident, la questionna son oncle. Êtes-vous certaines que vous n'avez pas besoin de voir un médecin?

Mélanie avala rapidement son morceau de pain beurré.

 _-Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci... Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un médecin..._

Elle songea au fait qu'ils pratiquaient encore des saignées à cette époque. Il était absolument hors de question qu'on la touche avec une aiguille. Surtout pour un truc aussi inutile que ça.

 _-Fort bien, répondit son oncle en lui souriant gentiment. Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, j'aimerais vous emmener à l'opéra ce soir. Nous y retrouverons quelques une de mes connaissances et je voudrais vous les présenter, qu'en dites-vous?_

 _L'opéra! Mon Dieu, songea Mélanie, je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort!_

Préférant malgré tout jouer le jeu, suivant les conseil de l'horrible Mrs Beans, elle répondit:

 _-Hum... oui, si vous le voulez._

Heureusement qu'elle faisait des études de littérature, et que cela avait grandement étoffé son vocabulaire, ainsi qu'instruite sur les usages de la langue anglaise à cette époque. Mélanie n'osait imaginait de quoi elle aurait eu l'air dans le cas contraire.

Satisfait, Lord Hadlow termina le repas en lui posant un tas de questions auxquelles il n'eut guère de réponses. Heureusement, il prit cela pour de la timidité et Mélanie le remercia intérieurement de ne pas insister. Il faudrait que Mrs Beans lui en raconte davantage sur l'histoire de Katherine, aussi ennuyeuse soit-elle.

A sa plus grande surprise, la journée passa assez rapidement. Entre les explications complémentaires de Mrs Beans sur la vie d'une Dame du XIXe siècle, et les collations, Mélanie ne s'ennuya pas trop. Les macarons rapportés par son oncle y étaient aussi pour quelque chose.

L'horloge sonna le début de soirée et il fut temps de se préparer. Mrs Beans renvoya la femme de chambre, et s'attela à la tâche, transformant Mélanie de la tête aux pieds. La gouvernante était indéniablement habituée à ce corps. Elle fit des merveilles.

Devant le miroir depuis cinq bonnes minutes Mélanie ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'être affublée comme une poupée lui plaisait, mais enfin elle était pas trop mal.

La voiture fut avancée une demi-heure plus tard, et son oncle l'y escorta. Il avait le mérite d'être peu loquace ce qui lui laissait le loisir de s'abandonner à ses réflexions, et surtout de ne pas faire de bourde.

Le trajet fut court et le moment tant redouté arriva finalement.

Descendant de la voiture au bras de son oncle, ils entrèrent dans l'opéra bondé, provoquant des murmures dans l'assemblée.

Mélanie se sentit rougir devant autant d'attention. Mrs Beans lui avait expliqué qu'étant à moitié irlandaise, sa venue provoquerait un certain remue ménage. La jeune fille reconnaissait bien là les manières de l'époque, et bien que peu concernée, elle s'inquiétait un peu de ce que Mrs Beans nommait les langues de vipère.

Imitant son oncle, elle affichait un sourire de convenance, espérant paraître indifférente aux regards plus qu'insistants et prolongés que certains lui infligeaient.

L'intérieur de l'opéra lui fournit cependant une distraction, c'était impressionnant. Les loges s'étendait sur plusieurs étages, et face à elles la scène paraissait ridiculement petite.

Lord Hadlow la fit traverser la foule avec beaucoup d'aisance en dépit du monde fou qui se pressait, discutant avant de rejoindre leur place.

Au moins, tout le monde parlait à nouveau comme si de rien n'était, ce qui arrangeait Mélanie.

Une femme d'un certain âge, à l'air plus austère encore que sa gouvernante, s'approcha, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un espace moins bondé, accompagnée de deux hommes. L'un était blond et souriant, l'autre brun et visiblement affligé d'être ici.

 _Ça nous fait un point commun, mon vieux, pensa Mélanie._

 _-Lady Catherine, laissez-moi vous présenter ma nièce, Miss Hadlow. Miss Hadlow, je vous présente Lady Catherine de Bourg._

Mélanie fit sa révérence, fraîchement apprise, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Si on lui sortait que les gars à côtés étaient...

 _-Miss Hadlow, je vous présente mes neveux, le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Mr Darcy, dit solennellement Lady Catherine._

Mélanie s'inclina à nouveau, jurant intérieurement.

 _-Miss Hadlow, s'inclina le Colonel Fitzwilliam, c'est un plaisir de faire cotre connaissance._

 _-Moi de même, articula Mélanie, en esquissant un vague sourire._

 _-Laissez-moi vous souhaitez la bienvenue en Angleterre, poursuivit le Colonel._

Mélanie jeta un bref regard à Darcy, il l'a regardait poliment.

 _-Je vous remercie, Colonel Fitzwilliam, répondit-elle._

 _Oh Merde, merde, merde! Mr Darcy, j'ai devant moi les personnages de Jane Austen. Ont-ils vraiment existé alors?_

Lady Catherine poursuivit, inconsciente qu'il faisait soudain très chaud pour la pauvre Mélanie.

 _-J'ai appris que vous aviez eu un accident, Miss Hadlow. Vous m'en voyez navrée, mais je vois qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, j'en suis soulagée._

Elle ne semblait pas désolée du tout, mais ayant lu Orgueil et préjugés, Mélanie n'en était pas étonnée. Ce devait être le genre de vipères qu'elle devrait affronter.

 _-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Lady Catherine._

Une cloche sonna, les interrompant à sa plus grande joie. La représentation allait commencer.

Son oncle offrit son bras à Lady Catherine, et le Colonel s'excusa, il avait promis son escorte à une autre jeune fille. Il ne restait plus que...

 _-Puis-je? Dit une voix grave._

Mélanie se tourna lentement vers Darcy. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, lui tendant son bras. Elle eut soudain envie de s'enfoncer dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

 _-Je vous remercie, réussit-elle à répondre, en prenant le bras d'un des hommes les plus célèbres de la planète._

Ils marchèrent en silence, et cela lui convenait très bien. Elle aurait été incapable d'articuler deux mots cohérents. Pouvait-il sentir sa main moite à travers sa veste?

Faisant attention à ne pas trébucher dans l'ourlet de sa robe, Mélanie essayait de marcher le plus vite possible, tout en gardant un pas élégant pour une dame. Autant dire que si Darcy s'adaptait son rythme, sa démarche à elle semblait un peu crispée.

Mais pourquoi le chemin était aussi long?

Elle voulait juste trouver un siège où s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait en présence du fameux Mr Darcy. Ce dernier mit un terme à ses réflexions en lui demandant si elle se plaisait déjà en Angleterre. Mélanie se tourna franchement vers lui. Captant son regard, elle répondit d'une voix qu'elle imaginait assurée:

 _-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'apprécier l'Angleterre, mais je suppose que ce sera le cas dans très peu de temps._

Non peu fière de sa réponse, elle admettait avoir un chouia mentit. En effet, elle connaissait très bien le pays puisqu'elle y vivait depuis toujours... seulement à une autre époque, plus marrante en autre chose.

 _-J'en suis sûr, rétorqua Darcy._

Essayait-il d'être aimable? Peut-être l'était-il parce que, contrairement à Miss Elizabeth Bennet, elle faisait partie du cercle très fermé de la noblesse, en dépit de son sang irlandais. Cela dit, elle savait aussi qu'il était, du moins selon Austen, surtout timide, et que son air réservé venait de là. Ou alors, peut-être, qu'il l'a trouvait simplement sympa pour simplifier les choses. Quoique cette dernière idée lui paraissait peu plausible en raison de son manque de conversation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur loge, et Mr Darcy l'a mena à sa place, près de Lord Hadlow. Son oncle, après avoir installé Lady Catherine à ses côtés, lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

Mélanie sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et y vit Mr Darcy. Il était toujours là, discutant avec le Colonel qui venait d'arriver. Le brouhaha ambiant ne lui permettait pas de les entendre, et Lady Catherine avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à dire à Lord Hadlow.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam avait dû s'apercevoir que Miss Hadlow était toute seule dans son coin car bientôt il lui adressa la parole:

 _-Miss Hadlow, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici ce soir. Nous ne pensions pas que vous vous joindriez à nous, après le tragique accident dont vous avez été victime la nuit dernière._

Beaucoup de mot pour dire peu, pensa Mélanie. Elle répondit néanmoins poliment, indiquant au Colonel que sa gouvernante et elle-même avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir indemnes, ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas été le cas du cocher. Mélanie frissonnait encore en repensant au corps disloqué, baignant dans son propre sang.

 _-Oui, j'ai appris que la pauvre homme n'avait pas survécu. Nous pouvons juste espérer qu'il n'a pas souffert, compatit le Colonel._

En guise de réponse Mélanie se contenta d'un sourire qu'elle voulut rendre triste. Non pas qu'elle le soit réellement. Elle n'avait pas souhaité la mort du cocher, mais enfin, elle ne le connaissait pas non plus.

Ce sourire eut l'effet escompté, puisque le Colonel enchaîna sur un sujet plus banal: A savoir si elle aimait l'opéra.

 _-Oui, beaucoup, mentit Mélanie. Mrs Beans lui avait dit que la vraie Katherine Hadlow était très portée sur l'art, sous toutes ses formes. Ce qui n'était absolument pas son cas._

La présentation tardait à commencer. Mélanie jeta un coup d'œil à la scène, quelques mètres plus bas. Aucun des protagonistes attendus n'y était. Pour une personne qui arrivait toujours à la dernière minute au cinéma, sous peine de gêner tout le monde en allant s'asseoir à sa place fétiche quand elle était encore disponible, le temps d'attente frisait l'intolérable. Surtout quand on était assise aussi près de Fitzwilliam Darcy. The Fitzwilliam Darcy! Celui-ci ouvrit d'ailleurs la bouche au moment où ses pensées glissaient vers lui.

 _-La traversée en bateau s'est-elle bien passée, Miss Hadlow?_

 _-Oui... Très bien, mentit-elle à nouveau._

 _C'était vrai! Katherine arrivait des Caraïbes. La classe! Songea Mélanie qui aurait infiniment préféré se retrouver dans les îles._

Le Colonel allait enchaîner sur des question relatives au voyage qu'elle n'avait pas personnellement fait, mais heureusement ce fut le moment que choisit l'opéra pour commencer.

A l'écoute d'une femme en état d'obésité morbide, Mélanie sombra dans une douce torpeur, n'en émergeant que pour applaudir. Elle s'assura seulement que personne ne remarquait sa somnolence, et resta suffisamment éveillée pour ne pas atterrir sur l'épaule de Darcy.

Ce qui sembla être des heures plus tard, la représentation se termina enfin.

Mélanie essuya discrètement les coins de sa bouche, applaudissant de concert avec les autres. L'imitation c'était ça le secret qu'en on arrivait parmi les autochtones.

Lady Catherine cria haut et fort que personne en Angleterre n'aimait plus qu'elle la musique, ce qui la fit sourire, songeant au fait qu'elle serait la seule à voir les coulisses du roman de Jane Austen. Tant qu'à être forcée de rester ici, autant assister au déroulement de l'histoire, en live.

Tout le monde se leva, rejoignant les sortie dans une insupportable cacophonie. Acceptant cette fois-ci le bras du Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mélanie ne fut pas mécontente quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bas.

C'était sans compter les amis de Lord Hadlow qui se pressaient pour être présenté à sa nièce. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Mr Bingley et de ses sœurs (elle s'y attendait à un moment ou un autre).

Quant aux autres, elle ne les connaissaient pas. Trop nerveuse pour retenir leurs noms à tous, elle se contenta de salutations polies, et les plus brèves possible, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: Rentrer!

Mélanie remarqua néanmoins que certaines choses différaient du roman de Jane Austen. En effet, Darcy semblait posséder au moins deux amis proches en plus de Charles Bingley. Il n'y avait plus qu'à priait pour que la réalité ne soit pas trop éloigné de la fiction.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture?! Si vous voulez connaître la suite de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est toujours motivant :)**


	5. IV Un nouveau but

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le quatrième chapitre.

Je vous remercie salmonelodie, Crisol et L90 de me suivre. Crisol pour m'avoir ajoutée en favoris également.

Un grand merci à Timinoouh à nouveau pour son commentaire :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

* * *

 **IV. Un nouveau but**

Assise dans l'obscurité, Mélanie regardait par la fenêtre. La soirée avait été riche en émotions, et la liste de ses découvertes s'allongeait à nouveau. Les personnages de Jane Austen étaient réels. C'était ça ou bien ses cours de littérature avaient fini par la rendre marteau, et des blouses blanches n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer avec une camisole de force. Le plus triste étant qu'elle aurait presque préféré que ce soit ça, quitte à risquer un séjour prolongé en hôpital psychiatrique.

A cette époque, la nuit était plus que silencieuse dans Grosvenor Street. Au moins, elle avait eu la chance d'atterrir dans une famille plus qu'aisée. Son oncle était le nouvel Lord Hadlow, bien que Mélanie avait pu constater sa tristesse lorsqu'on l'appelait ainsi. Sa douleur, quant à la perte de son frère, était de toute évidence réelle, et il lui montrait une sollicitude touchante, bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas adressée techniquement. Son départ provoquerait assurément beaucoup de chagrin, Mrs Beans et Lord Hadlow aimait sincèrement Katherine. Même si son oncle avait surtout beaucoup regretté ses relations avec son frère, et que s'occupait de sa fille était une sorte de pénitence, il avait le mérite d'être sincère, contrairement à bon nombre de personnes.

Mélanie poussa un soupir et retourna au lit. Il était près de quatre du matin, et Mrs Beans l'avait prévenue qu'elle devait être levée avant neuf heures, prête à recevoir les visite de la matinée. Apparemment, il était de bon ton en société de rendre visite à de nouvelles connaissances... Qu'il aurait été préférable de ne rencontrer personnes!

Peut-être que Darcy viendrait accompagné de sa sœur Georgiana? Mélanie admettait qu'en dépit de tout, elle tirerait un certain plaisir à assister à certaines scènes qu'elle avait si souvent lues. Les œuvres du Jane Austen étaient au programme d'anglais, elle les trouvais niaises et trop sentimentales, mais appréciait néanmoins l'ironie de l'auteure. Il fallait bien tirer partie dans tous ce que l'on pouvait en situation de crise.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée avant sa présentation à la cour. Elle devrait y faire des courbettes à sa Majesté la Reine affublée comme une dinde. S'ensuivrait un bal donner en son honneur, réunissant toutes les connaissances de son oncle. Damnation, songea Mélanie. Mrs Beans essayait de lui enseigner l'art de la danse, et malgré tous ses talents d'institutrice, ce n'était pas gagné.

Mélanie finit enfin par s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil profond aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Elle faisait un très beau rêve. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit violemment arrachée par nul autre que son pire cauchemar du moment, Mrs Beans!

Privée non seulement du répit que lui offrait son subconscient, mais également de son épaisse couverture, ce réveil lui fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

 _-Non, mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça, cria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée._

 _-Je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenue que je viendrais vous préparer à neuf heures, Miss Hadlow, lui répliqua Mrs Beans. J'avais été très claire!_

 _-Oh! Toutes mes excuses, susurra Mélanie d'un ton plus que sarcastique, c'est vrai qu'il est naturel de trouver facilement le sommeil quand on a été expédiée deux siècles en arrière, sous le joug d'une vieille mégère cruelle et sans cœur._

 _-Vous vous plaignez encore, ce n'est pas digne d'une dame._

 _-Je vais vous en apprendre une bonne, ma chère, Je ne suis pas une dame! Je suis Mélanie, juste Mélanie._

 _-Eh bien, juste Mélanie, à présent vous êtes Miss Hadlow, et Miss Hadlow était une dame._

 _-Ça me fait une belle jambe! Je vous ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas elle, quand bien même je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle avait apprit à respirer serrée dans un corset, pas moi. Moi j'aime les tee-shirt larges, et de préférence avec une image sympa dessus. Si vous n'êtes pas contente, trouvez-vous un autre pigeon._

Mrs Beans prit à la fois un air pincé et triste. Cela lui faisait une tête vraiment très bizarre, songea Mélanie.

De mauvaise grâce, elle se leva, laissant Mrs Beans s'occuper de sa préparation. La gouvernante réussit à la rendre présentable en société en un temps record.

Elle descendit les escaliers, maudissant sa fichue robe ainsi que les bouclettes ridicules qui entouraient son visage, faisant beaucoup trop ressortir ses joues à son goût. Tu parlais d'une mode pourrie. Le corset lui faisait mal et les chaussures étaient inconfortables. Sinon, mis à part ces menus détails, elle avait une forte envie de se jeter du haut des escaliers.

Mélanie aurait dû s'en douter. Sitôt passé le petit-déjeuner, au cours duquel elle n'avait presque rien mangé étant donné son état de fatigue, les premiers visiteurs ne tardèrent pas à se pointer sur le pas de la porte.

Le majordome, très distingué et coincé comme il faut dans sa profession, les fit entrer et Mrs Beans l'obligea à rester assise poliment sur le canapé, tandis que Miss Bingley ouvrait la bouche à son plus grand désespoir.

 _-Lord Hadlow, Miss Hadlow, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ce matin. Quelle excellente soirée nous avons passée, ne trouvez-vous pas?_

 _-En effet, Miss Bingley, répondit Lord Hadlow, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'il n'en soit pas autrement, n'est-ce pas chère nièce ?_

 _Question directe, songea Mélanie. Impossible de ne pas répondre !_

 _-Oui, c'était une soirée très agréable._

Mélanie surprit un regard ironique de Darcy, assis les jambes croisées à côté de Miss Bingley. S'était-il rendu compte qu'elle avait somnolé tout durant la représentation ? La honte si c'était le cas... Et Dieu savait que Mélanie n'avait aucune envie de se taper la honte devant Darcy. Non pas qu'elle se faisait des idées que l'on pourrait qualifier d'impitoyables niaiseries, mais simplement qu'elle voulait vraiment être invitée en Hertforshire pour y suivre l'histoire, et peut-être l'écourter. En effet, elle nourrissait le secret espoir que si elle parvenait à réunir tous les protagonistes d'orgueil et préjugés en un temps record, elle rentrerait chez elle.

 _Inutile de me juger, pensa Mélanie, on trouve l'espoir là où on peut._

 _-Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la représentation, Miss Hadlow? Renchérit Miss Bingley._

Prise de court, et surtout en manque d'arguments, Mélanie réfléchit un instant, sentant le regard de Darcy sur elle. Mon Dieu, il devait l'avoir grillée en train de somnoler.

 _-Oh, j'ai trouvé que c'était absolument magnifique, répondit finalement Mélanie, se sentant rougir un peu._

C'était bateau! Un chimpanzé aurait fait mieux. Et si elle avait eu une queue, elle aurait été basse à ce moment précis, car il y avait au moins une personne dans la pièce à savoir qu'elle s'était contrefichée de l'opéra hier soir, et cette personne n'était pas des moindres.

Heureusement pour elle, le sujet fut épuisé par les autres personnes présentes, et bientôt on aborda sa présentation à la cour, ainsi que le bal qui suivrait inévitablement celle-ci.

Genre on allait donner un bal en son honneur. Et dire qu'elle pensait déjà être au fond du trou.

 _-Vous devez être impatiente d'être présentée à la Reine, minauda Miss Bingley. Je me souviens de ma présentation comme si c'était hier. C'était tellement... intimidant de rencontrer sa Majesté._

 _Hum... songea Mélanie, je ne l'aimais pas avant, mais là c'est définitif, le monde aurait très bien pu se passer d'elle._

- _Mr Darcy, renchérit Miss Bingley, sans attendre la réponse de Mélanie, vous souvenez-vous comme j'étais nerveuse ?_

Mr Darcy tourna lentement la tête vers Caroline Bingley. Mélanie jubilait, il affichait une telle indifférence que si ça l'avait concernée, elle en aurait vomi. Au contraire de l'instant présent où elle devait lutter contre le sourire qui tentait désespérement d'étirer ses lèvres.

 _-Vous m'en voyez navré, Miss Bingley, mais je n'en garde aucun souvenir, répondit Mr Darcy avant de détourner rapidement son regard._

Et Bang! Vive le Hertforshire, et pourvu qu'elle y soit conviée. Elle pourrait ainsi assister aux crises de nerfs de cette immonde pintade orange.

 _-Et vous, Miss Hadlow, dit Mr Slown, l'un des amis de Darcy, êtes-vous nerveuse?_

 _-Ah euh... Et bien, un peu, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que cela ne durait que quelques minutes._

 _-En effet, reprit Caroline Bingley, qui s'était trop rapidement remise de l'indifférence de Darcy. Mais quelles minutes! Laissez-moi vous proposer mon aide pour vous y préparer._

 _-Je vous remercie, se força à répondre Mélanie, mais j'ai déjà Mrs Beans qui va m'aider, et c'est demain je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre journée en vous infligeant de rester près de moi pendant que la couturière s'occupe de ma robe._

Cela eu le mérite de décourager Miss Bingley.

Les préparatifs s'éternisaient et Mélanie avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Depuis hier après-midi elle surplombait la couturière sur son piédestal.

Sa présentation aurait lieu dans quelques heures, et serait suivit du bal. Ainsi toute la résidence était en effervescence. Les domestiques s'affairaient partout dans la maison. Dire qu'en plus de porter une horrible robe encombrante, on lui avait flanqué une plume sur la tête. Mon Dieu, comment en était-elle arrivé là ? A quel moment sa vie avait merdé à ce point ?

 _-Voilà, j'ai terminé, déclara la couturière, avant de ranger son matériel._

 _-Dieu soit loué, soupira Mélanie._

Elle descendit du piédestal, aidée de Mrs Beans qui la fit asseoir afin de s'occuper de parfaire la coiffure. La gouvernante avait posé son chapeau à plume près d'une bougie, et Mélanie songea sérieusement à le faire cramer. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de lui en faire un autre. Mais il faisait jour, elle n'avait aucune raison valable de vouloir allumer un bougie... Ooooh, sacre bleu, pensa-t-elle.

 _-Vous êtes resplendissante, la complimenta Lord Hadlow lorsqu'elle descendit le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, enfin prête._

 _-Merci, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe, sous l'œil réprobateur de Mrs Beans._

La cour n'était pas très loin de la maison de son oncle, et s'il faisait froid, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Même lui était contre Mélanie.

Lorsque la voiture atteignit le palais, son oncle l'aida à descendre. La plume se balançant dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête.

La présentation à la Reine fut très courte, à peine trois minutes, le temps d'entendre son nom et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue en Angleterre.

Soulagée d'un poids, Mélanie se détendit quelque peu. S'il restait encore le bal à assurer, elle en profiterait pour mener à bien ses projets.

Sitôt rentrée, elle prit congé avec Mrs Beans prétextant avoir besoin de repos avant de se préparer pour le bal, et emporta avec elle une bouteille de vin. Un verre ou deux ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle mis à parti de ce temps pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'écourter son séjour au XIXe siècle. Gagner la confiance de Bingley serait chose aisée, mais en revanche celle de Darcy beaucoup moins. Donc elle devait rencontrer Georgiana. Passer par sa sœur lui assurait au moins une certaine réussite. Si cette dernière voulait bien d'elle comme amie... AH, tout ceci lui filait la migraine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, réchauffée par le vin.

Mélanie descendit rejoindre son oncle aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, parée pour l'occasion d'une robe d'un bordeaux chatoyant, de bijoux en or discrets et de gants sombres. Ses cheveux remontaient en un savant chignon réalisé par Mrs Beans, que Mélanie avait convaincu de ne pas laisser de mèches bouclées autour de son visage. Son argument comme quoi elle aurait déjà chaud avec tant de monde et une journée aussi chargée était bancale mais avait cependant fonctionné auprès de la vieille femme. Enfin elle se débarrassait de cette horrible coiffure qu'elle n'avait jamais compris.

Son oncle la complimenta à nouveau et les invités arrivèrent. Mélanie put constater que Mr Darcy avait effectivement trois amis proches en plus du Colonel et en comptant Bingley. Austen n'en avait pas parlé dans ses livres, mais s'ils n'apportaient rien à l'intrigue qu'importait.

Tous la félicitèrent, et maintenant que tout le monde avait pris ses aises, il était temps qu'elle s'occupe enfin de cette histoire. Finit de rigoler, elle allait non seulement se faire inviter en Hertforshire, mais Mélanie allait tellement accélérer les choses entre Darcy et Elizabeth qu'ils en auront le tournis.

 _Bon, se dit Mélanie en son for intérieur, par où commencer?_

La soirée promettait d'être des plus intéressantes, songea à son tour une certaine Entité!

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'espère vous retrouver dans les commentaires:)

Sachez que dans le prochain chapitre les interactions entre les différents protagonistes se développeront davantage, car ils connaîtront mieux Mélanie. Enfin je me tais ^^

Merci pour votre lecture!


End file.
